1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to robots, and particularly, to a robot battery charging station.
2. Description of the Related Art
Autonomous machines and devices, such as autonomous robots, have been designed for performing various industrial and domestic functions. These domestic functions include lawn mowing, vacuum cleaning, floor sweeping and general maintenance.
Autonomous robots typically operate in accordance with various computer programs that are part of the operating system of the robots. Additionally, many of these autonomous robots are battery powered, and need to be recharged once they are out of battery power. Additionally, when out of battery power, these autonomous robots are immobilized where the power ran out and may be troublesome to locate or reach.
As a result, the autonomous robots must be located and manually brought to the charging unit, which is typically an electrical outlet. This process is time-consuming, in addition to the time spent waiting for the robot to fully recharge.
Therefore, it is desired to design a robots battery charging stations and robots for use therewith which are capable of charging automatically when out of battery power.